Mi último deseo
by Mimi.Aelita
Summary: Solo un último deseo es solo eso lo que pido, mi tiempo aquí se esfuma cada vez mas rápido, espero poder lograrlo y así marchame con una sonrisa. D: soy mala con los Summary
1. Chapter 1

Estúpida camilla, estúpido suero, estúpido doctor, estúpido hospital, pero lo más importante, estúpida enfermedad. Estos eran los pensamientos que vagaban en la cabeza de aquella rubia, la cual se encontraba recostada en una camilla de hospital. Sabía muy bien que algo no estaba bien, se había sentido terrible, llevaba dos días ahí internada, solo había visto a sus padres un par de veces y la última no fue muy agradable ya que su madre no dejaba de llorar y su padre se veía totalmente deprimido.

Agitó su cabeza intentando alejar aquellos recuerdos que lo único que hacían era llenar su mente con pensamientos horribles, intentó mirar por la ventana, aunque no había mucho que ver, solo edificios y nada más, extrañaba la ventana de su habitación desde la cual podía observar a cierto chico castaño, ambos ya habían crecido y "madurado", ella aún tenía esa loca _obsesión _(que era como ella lo llamaba) por aquel chico ya no tan pequeño y regordete.

Empezó a recordar todo, desde que lo conoció, hasta aquellos besos que la hacían crear falsas ilusiones, por desgracia una parte de ella sabía que eso jamás sucedería ya que más que amistad, ellos tenían una enemistad y ella sabía muy bien que los enemigos jamás se quedan juntos.

De la nada la puerta de su habitación se abrió de golpe dejando ver una chica rubia que parecía ser mayor a la rubia que yacía en la camilla, al verla ahí de pie frente a ella con una mirada de preocupación fue cuando entendió que realmente algo estaba muy mal.

-Si tú estás aquí… yo debo estar muy mal- le dijo Kendall a la rubia que estaba frente a ella.

La chica sonrió de medio lado, sabía que explicarle aquella situación a su hermana menor sería muy difícil –Algo así- dijo con voz apagada mientras se acercaba a un banco que estaba al lado de la camilla.

Ambas se miraron sin decir palabra alguna, Kendall esperaba a que su hermana hablara y esta pensaba en una forma de explicarle todo a Kendall de una manera sutil y con tacto.

Cuando había encontrado las palabras adecuadas para hablar con Kendall, al abrir la boca lo que escuchó no era exactamente su voz.

-Linnie… solo dime que tengo- preguntó un poco fastidiada y choqueada Kendall.

-Sabes que odio que me interrumpan- dijo la chica con el ceño fruncido.

-Y yo odio que no me sean sinceros- dijo una Kendall muy molesta, suspiró para intentar calmarse, se sentía desesperada –solo dilo de una vez- dijo cabizbaja.

Linnie intentaba entender a su hermana, por lo que sabía llevaba alrededor de dos días ahí sin que alguien le dijera una sola palabra de lo que sucedía, eso debía ser desesperante, dio un gran suspiro y miró a su hermana a los ojos.

-Kendall… quiero que sepas que lo que estoy a punto de decir no es nada fácil…mis padres no sabían cómo explicarlo, por eso estoy aquí… -suspiró –Como habrás notado, no estás aquí por una simple fiebre –Kendall asintió- esto es más grave … Kendall… tu…- por alguna razón sentía un nudo en la garganta terrible, se armó de valor e intentó seguir –Kendall… tu… tienes leucemia aguda en fase terminal- dijo intentando reprimir algunas lágrimas que querían escapar de sus ojos.

Kendall al escuchar aquello abrió sus ojos de la impresión –pe… pero tiene cura… ¿no es así?- dijo un poco preocupada la chica.

-Sí y no- dijo Linnie con la mirada clavada en el suelo –La leucemia tiene cura si es detectada a tiempo pero tu…- suspiró –Este no es tu caso- una lagrima rodó por su mejilla –la leucemia aguda avanza muy rápido y la tuya se encuentra ya en fase terminal… ya no hay vuelta atrás Kendall- cuando terminó de explica tapó su rostro con sus manos tratando de que su hermana no la viera en ese estado.

Kendall trataba de asimilar aquello, sabía que no había una cura, lo único que le esperaban eran los cálidos brazos de la muerte -¿Cuánto tiempo me queda?- preguntó con una media sonrisa.

Linnie la miró un poco sorprendida, no se esperaba esa reacción -¿Por qué preguntas eso?- preguntó sin entender, pero al ver a su hermana tan frágil… tan vulnerable… con una pequeña sonrisa vacía en sus labios, sabía que su hermanita era fuerte y no se dejaría caer tan fácil en la depresión, lo más probable es que tenía algo entre manos.

-Es solo que…- suspiró –no quiero pasar mis últimos días en esta habitación de hospital… quiero… hacer algo más antes de "partir"… quiero hacer cosas que antes no había podido hacer o no había tenido el valor de hacer- dijo sin borrar aquella sonrisa de sus labios y con la mirada perdida.

Linnie miró a su hermana y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, su hermana era fuerte, pero, al recordar la pegunta su sonrisa desapareció poco a poco –dos semanas… tal vez menos- dijo recordando las palabras del médico.

Kendall abrió sus ojos de la impresión, se imaginaba que le quedaba poco tiempo pero no se imaginaba que fuese tan poco -¡¿Solo dos semanas?!- preguntó casi gritando.

-O menos- contestó su Linnie con la mirada clavada en su hermana –Ya te había mencionado que la leucemia aguada avanza rápido- dijo con tristeza.

Kendall agachó su cabeza, era muy poco tiempo. Suspiró y alzó la vista, ella no se rendiría tan fácilmente, ella cumpliría su meta, ella era Kendall Perkins y nada evitaría que cumpliera sus objetivos; como solía decir su antiguo enemigo _haz todo y luego haz más_, ahora aquellas palabras, que antes no entendía, tenían sentido ahora.

Sonrió de lado al recordar aquellas palabras –Entonces debo aprovechar el tiempo que me queda- al decir esto apartó aquellas sabanas que cubrían su cuerpo e intento ponerse de pie, pero sus piernas fallaron un poco, no recordaba sentirse tan débil.

-¡Kendall!- dijo su hermana mientras se acercaba para ayudarla, pero Kendall no la dejó -¿Acaso estás loca o perdiste la cabeza y cordura que te quedaba?- preguntó un poco molesta.

Kendall tenía una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, aquella que solo mostraba cuando aceptaba un desafío –Hazlo todo y luego haz más- fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de sus labios.

Linnie por su parte solo la observó con una ceja arqueada, poco a poco su hermana se puso de pie, se veía tan fuerte, llena de valor y energía, cualquiera que la mirara ni siquiera pensaría que estuviese tan grave.

-¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer?- preguntó Linnie, ya que lo único que se le venía a la mente eran imágenes de su hermana haciendo alguna locura.

Kendall sonrió al ver la cara de su hermana, se veía bastante preocupada –Tranquila… solo quiero vivir mis últimos días con normalidad- dijo intentando tranquilizar un poco a su hermana –No pienses que me quiero lanzar del pico de la viuda- dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

Linnie negó con la cabeza un poco divertida por la ocurrencia de su hermana -¿Qué tienes planeado?- preguntó mientras se acercaba a Kendall.

-Solo quiero cumplir mi último y más grande deseo- dijo con una tierna sonrisa.

Linnie la miró y no pudo evitar sonreír, se sentía triste por la situación de su hermanita pero estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de cumplir aquello –Prometo que te ayudare a realizar aquello- dijo Linnie si borrar su sonrisa.

Kendall la miró tiernamente, nunca habían tenido una buena relación como hermanas pero a pesar de eso ella siempre había admirado a su hermana y esos últimos días quería demostrarle lo mucho que la quería –Gracias- dijo mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Linnie.

* * *

**Hola! espero les haya gustado, es la primera vez que escribo sobre esta pareja, pero es que la idea golpeo mi cabeza y no me dejaba dormir tenia que escribirla n.n**

**Se que no se entiende mucho pero es que es como el prologo de esta locura mía xD**

**Perdonen las faltas de ortografía terribles Q.Q y si hay palabras que no se entienden muy bien es por culpa de mi teclado que me ha estado fallando, se ha puesto rebelde u.u bueno sin mas me despido y espero lo disfruten bye suerte! n.n**


	2. Chapter 2

No sabía muy bien donde se encontraba, miró hacia todas partes y lo único que podía ver eran unos cuantos árboles, estaba como en una especie de bosque, decidió caminar un poco necesitaba saber en dónde se encontraba.

Después de un rato de caminar llegó a un lugar distinto, no había árboles, solo había pasto y algunas flores; de repente sus ojos se posaron en una figura muy familiar para él, una esbelta figura femenina que jugaba entre las flores, se veía tan tierna, tan delicada, tan… hermosa.

-Kendall…- susurró el nombre de la chica.

Se acercó rápidamente a ella, sentía la necesidad de estar junto a ella… de abrazarla. Cuando quedó a un par de pasos de la chica se detuvo y la observo ahí sentada jugando con algunas flores de color rosa.

-Kendall- al estar detrás de ella volvió a decir su nombre.

La chica al escucha aquella voz, se puso de pie y volteó lentamente, miró directamente a los ojos del chico y le dedicó la más tierna de sus sonrisas.

-Kick…- dijo sin borrar aquella tan bella sonrisa.

Al sentir la mirada de la chica sobre él, sintió como si una corriente eléctrica lo recorriera de pies a cabeza, la sonrisa de la chica hizo que un leve sonrojo apareciera en el rostro de él y al escuchar su nombre salir de aquellos hermosos labios sintió como su corazón se aceleraba.

-Kendall yo…- intentó acercase a la chica para poder tocar su rostro, pero ella simplemente retrocedió, Kick al ver esto se sorprendió un poco -¿Sucede algo?- preguntó con una ceja arqueada.

Kendall aún tenía esa sonrisa en sus labios, pero ahora su mirada era triste; Kick al ver esto se preocupó, pero cada que intentaba acercarse ella se alejaba, hasta que de la nada Kendall empezó a correr en dirección opuesta a la de Kick, él al principio no entendía pero por impulso salió corriendo detrás de la rubia.

-¡Kendall!- gritó su nombre -¡Detente!- grito con la esperanza de que la chica obedeciera, pero no fue así.

Ambos corrían sin detenerse, Kick no sabía cómo era posible que la chica fuese tan rápida, cuando sintió que ya no podía más pudo ver que la rubia se dirigía a un acantilado, eso lo sorprendió mucho y lo llenó de terror.

-¡Kendall!- gritó desesperado, Kendall se detuvo en seco al borde del acantilado, Kick se acercó y quedó unos cuantos pasos de la chica –Aléjate de ahí- dijo reflejando miedo en su voz.

Kendall volteó hasta quedar de frente al chico, Kick se sorprendió al verla, en sus labios había una sonrisa vacía y en sus ojos una mirada triste; sintió una punzada en el corazón sabía que algo no estaba bien, quería acercarse pero tenía miedo de que Kendall volviera a huir, su preocupación aumentó más al ver como una lagrima se deslizaba por una de sus mejillas.

-Kick…- lo llamó, Kick la miró con miedo reflejado en sus ojos –lo siento…- al decir esto se dejó caer por aquel acantilado.

Kick sintió que su vida se iba junto con la de ella, no quería perderla y menos de esa forma -¡Kendall!- lanzó un grito desesperado.

Se levantó de golpe y con la respiración agitada, miró a su alrededor para darse cuenta de que se encontraba en su habitación, lanzó un suspiro de alivio al percatarse de que nada de eso había sucedido en realidad.

-Solo fue un sueño- se dijo a sí mismo mientras pasaba una de sus manos por su castaña cabellera, no era la primera vez que tenía esa pesadilla, llevaba un par de noches con el mismo sueño, no entendía el por qué le causaba tanto terror perder a aquella joven, aunque fuese solo un mal sueño.

Lanzó un fuerte suspiro y miró en su reloj la hora, aún faltaba media hora para que su despertado sonara, tenía tiempo de sobra pero aquel sueño recurrente le había quitado las ganas de dormir, decidió ponerse de pie, al hacerlo pudo visualizar su ventana, se acercó a esta con la esperanza de verla ahí sana y salva, no la había visto en todo el fin de semana, tenía la necesidad de verla.

Torció los labios en una mueca al ver la habitación de la chica nuevamente vacía pero tenía la esperanza de verla ese día, era lunes, día de escuela y ella nunca faltaba –Pero ¿qué rayos estoy pensando? Ella y yo ni siquiera somos amigos- bufó molesto de sus propios pensamientos, era algo tonto preocuparse así por un chica que lo odiaba, ellos nunca se habían llevado bien y un simple sueño no cambiaría las cosas.

* * *

**Día uno**

Era la primera vez que llegaba tan temprano al instituto, eso no quería decir que le agradara, lo único que quería era despejar su mente un poco, cosa que en su casa jamás lograría, quería ya no pensar en ella, sentía que se volvería loco, no entendía por qué su cerebro se enfrascaba tanto en recordársela.

Se dedicó a caminar un buen rato por los pasillos de la escuela, la cual no tardó mucho en llenarse de alumnos, optó por comenzar a buscar a su mejor amigo, Gunther Magnuson.

Siguió caminando por los pasillos, hasta que al dar la vuelta se topó con ella, Kendall, al parecer ella y sus padres salían de la oficia del director seguidos por el director y una chica rubia muy parecida a Kendall, solo que esa chica tenía el cabello corto a diferencia d Kendall.

Kick sin pensarlo dos veces se ocultó detrás de unos casilleros, no entendía por qué Kendall estaba en la oficina del director acompañada de sus padres, acaso ¿estaba en problemas? ¿La gran Kendall Perkins había hecho algo malo?, agitó su cabeza ya que no creía en lo que su cerebro pensaba, eso era algo imposible, decidió mirar mejor sin salir de su escondite y pudo notar la mirada triste de sus padres y de aquella joven idéntica a Kendall, algo estaba mal pero no sabía que era, vio al director decir unas cosas pero no podía escuchar.

-Maldición- susurró para él mismo, la situación lo molestaba y mucho, él quería saber qué era lo que pasaba.

-¿Qué haces Kick?- al escuchar aquella voz, no pudo evitar dar un pequeño salto por el susto que le ocasionó aquella persona.

-Si mis acrobacias no me matan, tú lo harás al provocarme un infarto- dijo un poco molesto y sorprendido.

-Lo siento- dijo entre arrepentido y divertido por la cara de su amigo –Y dime… ¿Qué hacías ahí?- preguntó inocentemente con una ceja arqueada.

Kick se sentía descubierto, no sabía que contestarle –Yo… solo caminaba por aquí- dijo un poco nervioso, no quería decirle a su amigo que estaba espiando a Kendall, por obvias razones.

Gunther pareció dudarlo un poco –Como digas- dijo encogiéndose de hombros para después regresar a su semblante normal, que a pesar de su edad seguía siendo tierno.

* * *

Le costó mucho trabajo salir de aquel hospital, ya que pensaban que la chica era una suicida al querer seguir yendo a la escuela en su estado tan delicado, Linnie hablo por ella en todo momento explicándole a los doctores la que probablemente era la última voluntad de su hermana, hasta que por fin, después de tanto suplicar, uno de ellos acepto dar de alta a Kendall e incluso le dio un par de medicamentos que podrían mantener a la chica estable; Kendall al enterarse de aquello se puso muy contenta, antes de irse del lugar el doctor les pidió que si el estado de la rubia empeoraba no dudaran e regresarla.

Salió de la oficina del director junto con sus padres y su hermana, hablar con el director no fue nada fácil, pero para su suerte, Linnie había hablado y explicado todo muy bien al director, el cual al principio se puso triste según él no era fácil perder a su "estudiante estrella", no era algo que a Kendall le agradara mucho, pero, tenía sus ventajas ya que el director había aceptado que Kendall se quedara ya que, según ella le había dicho, su último deseo era vivir su vida normal; el director les había dicho que también hablaría con los demás maestros para que estuvieran al pendiente de ella en caso de que la salud de la joven empeorara.

-No tiene nada de qué preocuparse señores- dijo el director quien los había acompañado a la salida de su oficina –Está en buenas manos- dijo con una amable sonrisa.

-Gracias señor- dijeron los padres de Kendall y después de esto el director regreso a su oficina.

Una vez que el director se fue ambos padres miraron a Kendall –Hija… ¿estas segura de esto?- preguntó con voz preocupada la señora Perkins.

Kendall sonrió tiernamente ante la preocupación de su madre –Lo estoy madre- dijo para tranquilizar a la señora.

-Recuerda que queremos lo mejor para ti- dijo esta vez el señor Perkins.

-Gracias papá- dijo Kendal sin borrar su sonrisa.

-Kendall…- la nombró para llamar su atención –Yo sé que eres una chica muy fuerte pero, si algo sale mal o te sientes mal… no dudes en llamarnos ¿entendiste?-le dijo Linnie mientras la miraba a los ojos.

Kendall asintió con la cabeza –No quiero que se preocupen por mí, yo estaré bien- dijo intentando que a sus padres y a su hermana se les esfumara un poco de preocupación.

-De todos modos cuídate mucho- dijo su madre mientras la abrazaba y depositaba un beso en la frente de la chica.

-Cuídate mi pequeña- dijo su padre dándole un abrazo.

Linnie la miró seriamente por unos segundos para después sonreír –Confío en ti- le dijo mientras la abrazaba dulcemente.

-Estaré bien, lo prometo- le dijo a sus familiares de una manera tierna –Ahora debo ir a mi clase o llegare tarde- dijo a modo de despedida mientras empezaba a caminar.

-Suerte- dijo Linnie en susurro con una sonrisa mientras veía a su hermana alejarse.

Caminó por un par de minutos hasta que por fin divisó la entrada a su salón de clases, tomó suavemente el picaporte de la puerta y lo giró lentamente, al abrir la puerta pudo notar que ya varios de sus compañeros se encontraban sentados en sus bancas y por suerte su maestro aun no llegaba. Sus ojos, por instinto, buscaron a cierto chico castaño, y ciertamente, la razón por la cual estaba ahí, no tardó mucho en divisarlo, se encontraba platicando amenamente con su mejor amigo Gunther.

Entró rápidamente al salón y tomó asiento en la primera banca vacía que encontró, estaba algo lejos de Kick, ya que por lo general los lugares que estaban cerca de él no tardan en ser ocupados por todas las chicas que querían ser novias del acróbata.

Después de 20 minutos su profesor de matemáticas llegó, suspiró algo aliviada ya que se encontraba muy aburrida y no creía que ese fuera el mejor momento para acercarse a Kick.

-Lamento la tardanza- se disculpó el profesor mientras acomodaba sus cosas en el escritorio –hubo una junta de último momento sobre un tema muy importante y delicado- al decir esto miró a Kendall.

Por suerte para Kendall solo una persona se percató de la mirada de su profesor sobre ella, aunque por desgracia esa persona era nada más y nada menos que Kick Buttowski, quien la había estado observando desde que la chica entró al salón de clases.

-Bien… no perdamos el tiempo, empezaremos con algunas ecuaciones simples y…- decía el maestro, pero para Kick, la voz de su profesor estaba siendo opacada por sus propios pensamientos.

¿Qué había hecho Kendall? ¿Era acaso algo tan malo como para hacer una junta con los maestros de la escuela? Solo de algo estaba seguro, Kendall tenía problemas y él por alguna razón quería saber para poder ayudar a la rubia… maldición otra vez estaba pensando así ¿Cuándo entendería su cerebro que aquella linda rubia lo odiaba? Espera… ¿Linda? ¿Desde cuándo él consideraba linda a Kendall Perkins?... bueno… tenía que admitir que con el paso de los años la chica había cambiado mucho, su rostro era cada día más hermoso, sus ojos estaban llenos de brillo, su sonrisa siempre tan bella y hermosa con esos labios tan lindos y seductores, su cuerpo ya no era más el de una niña, ahora era toda una mujer y tenía que admitir que era una muy hermosa mujer.

Agitó su cabeza desesperadamente, tenía que alejar aquellos pensamientos de su mente, sabía que en esos momentos su rostro estaría igual de rojo que un tomate.

-Señor Buttowski…- llamó su atención el profesor con una ceja arqueada.

-¿He?- fue lo único que salió de los labios del chico, su profesor de matemáticas lo había sorprendido con la guardia baja.

-Podría decirme ¿Qué fue lo último que dije?- dijo en un tono molesto.

-Bueno… yo… creo… ¿No fue "Señor Buttowski"?- dijo un poco nervioso por la mirada casi asesina que le mandaba su maestro.

El profesor por su parte lanzó un suspiro molesto –No sé qué hacer con usted señor Buttowski- dijo mientras se tocaba la sien –He hecho de todo para que usted aprenda por lo menos lo básico de mi materia, pero todo ha sido en vano- regañó el profesor.

-Con todo respeto profesor como yo siempre digo haz todo y luego haz más, no debería rendirse tan fácil- interrumpió Kick de una manera tranquila. Kendall al escuchar aquellas palabras salir de los labios del chico sonrió ampliamente.

-Pues bien entonces hare algo mas- dijo el profesor con una sonrisa pero con un tono molesto.

-Así se habla- dijo Kick con una sonrisa despreocupada.

-Le asignare un tutor- dijo con una amplia sonrisa su profesor.

-Si eso está… espere ¿Qué dijo?- preguntó sorprendido ya que no se esperaba aquello.

-Ya me escucho… un tutor- dijo con los brazo cruzados –con la ayuda de un tutor y con mis clases deberá por lo menos aprender lo básico- dijo con una sonrisa victoriosa lo cual molestó un poco a Kick –aunque… creo que lo difícil será encontrar un valiente, que quiera enseñarle matemáticas- dijo mientras miraba a todos los alumnos pero ninguno se atrevía a levantar la mano, el profesor suspiró resignado y ahora fue Kick el que sonrió victorioso.

-Yo podría ser su tutor- una voz llamó la atención de todos los presentes en el aula.

-¿Señorita Kendall?- preguntó un poco dudoso el profesor, Kick no apartaba la mirada de la chica simplemente no lo entendía, ¿Por qué ella quería ayudarlo? – ¿Está segura de eso señorita?- preguntó con una ceja arqueada, Kendall solo asintió –Eso solo que… enseñarle matemáticas a este chico- dijo señalando a Kick con el ceño fruncido –es demasiado difícil, tendrá que verlo a diario toda la tarde y para alguien con su enf…- insistió el profesor.

Kendall se dio cuenta de lo que su profesor quería dar a entender y ella no estaba de acuerdo con que todos sus compañeros de clase se enteraran de su situación, así que decidió interrumpir –Pues… vera… a mí me gustan los retos y quien sabe, tal vez sea divertido- dijo con un tono nervioso.

El profesor se percató de las intenciones de la rubia y decidió seguirle el juego –Como usted lo desee señorita, que quede claro que yo se lo advertí- suspiró y miró a Kick –y usted- dijo mientras señalaba al castaño –Más le vale tomarse esto en serio o yo personalmente me encargare de darle clases particulares lo que resta del año, incluyendo vacaciones- dijo mientras miraba fríamente al chico.

Kick solo de imaginarse la escena tragó saliva y asintió nervioso, el profesor satisfecho siguió con su clase normal, ese maestro podía ser el peor cuando se lo proponía, o al menos eso pensaba Kick. Sus ojos se posaron nuevamente en Kendall, aun no entendía el por qué la chica se había ofrecido a ayudarlo, se suponía que ella lo odiaba a él y viceversa o era acaso que la madures había llegado a la cabeza de la chica.

* * *

**Hola! aquí yo de nuevo, la verdad no soy de as que actualiza ta seguido D: pero como tuve tiempo libre me dio tiempo de terminar este cap u.u ya nadamas espero que no les aburra.**

**buhodormido que bueno que te gustara n.n la verdad a mi también me encantan tus fic espero que este te guste y gracias por el review.**

**akira si morirá Kendall u.u pero no te preocupes que yo me encargo de que todo lo que venga sea cursi y bonito xD sperro te guste el cap y gracias por tu review.**

**cyberakuma1 tratare de no hacerte llorar, bueno no mucho xD gracias por tu review y espero que este cap te guste n.n**

**que bueno que te gustara mi fic así que aquí esta la continuación espero que te guste y gracias por el review.**

**Bueno creo que ya son todos, si hay alguna falta de ortografía me disculpo Q.Q bueno si mas me despido nos leemos lueguito suerte!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey chicos creo que no había aclarado muy bien lo de las edades, Kendall y Kick tienen 17 y Linnie 21. Cualquier duda que tengan no duden en preguntar c:**

* * *

**Día dos**

-Kick… ¿me estas escuchando?- preguntó una voz un poco molesta.

Estaba perdiendo la paciencia y el chico ni siquiera le ponía atención, el día de anterior no se habían podido ver para repasar sus estudios ya que, según Kick, tenía una muy importante acrobacia que realizar y ahora ni se molestaba en poner atención a la chica.

Ambos se encontraban en la sala de la casa de los Buttowski, habían decidido ir ahí a estudiar.

-Yo… lo siento- dijo el chico al regresar a la realidad y toparse con una muy enojada Kendall.

Simplemente no podía concentrarse en nada y ese o era el único día, ya que el día anterior no pudo sacarse todos esos pensamientos sobre cierta rubia en toda la tarde, motivo por el cual su acrobacia fracasó dejándole solo un monto de golpes, aunque eso no le quitó lo increíble. Tenía muchas dudas en la cabeza pero no se atrevía a preguntarle si quiera una de ellas a la rubia, no era por no tener el valor, era más bien por ella, no quería que mal entendiera las cosas y comenzara una de sus típicas peleas.

Kendall suspiró y cerró un libro de matemáticas que llevaba entre sus manos –Kick… no te disculpes, esto no se trata de mí, se trata de ti, tienes que concentrarte ya que si no pasas esta materia tendrás que repetir año- regañó al chico.

-Es raro decir esto, pero creo que tienes razón- suspiró – no quiero reprobar, es solo que no logro concentrarme- explicó el chico.

-¿Pasa algo Kick?- preguntó un preocupada, tal vez el chico pasaba por una situación peor a la suya.

Kick no sabía que contestar, no podía simplemente decirle "Últimamente sueño contigo, sueño que estas estas triste y al parecer en problemas, pero nunca puedo hacer nada, ni siquiera me dejas acercarme a ti y eso me preocupa" o algo como "Te espié el otro día y vi como salías de la oficina del director junto con tus padres y ninguno se veía muy alegre, después me di cuenta que la junta de los maestros fue por ti, no sabía que ahora te dedicabas al vandalismo y hacías cosas tan terribles como para preocupar a toda la escuela, dime ¿Qué hiciste?", lo más probable es que después de decir cualquiera de las dos frases lo mire feo, lo abofetee y se vaya sin decir palabra alguna, y no la culparía a él ni siquiera le cae bien, lo más probable es que le ayude por algunos puntos extra en la materia.

-No pasa nada- dijo seriamente ya que no dejaba de pensar en aquello.

Kendall no pudo evitar sentirse triste ante el comentario tan frio del chico, aunque no lo culpaba lo más probable era que él ni siquiera sintiera lo mismo que ella sentía por él, lanzó un suspiro al aire –Tal vez debamos continuar mañana o cuando tu mente este un poco más despejada- dijo con un tono triste.

Kick notó de inmediato la voz triste de Kendall, no entendía por qué ella se había puesto así tan de repente, ¿acaso había hecho o dicho algo mal?, realmente quería acercarse a ella y aclarar todas esas dudas de una buena vez, pero simplemente no podía, había algo dentro de él que siempre se lo impedía, quería abrazarla y estar con ella hasta que todo estuviera bien, pero no debía ya que eran enemigos y eso es algo que los enemigos o suelen hacer.

Kendall tomó sus cosas y caminó hasta la puerta, la abrió y se detuvo ahí, como si estuviera esperando algo que nunca llegaría –Nos vemos luego Clarence- dijo sin cambiar su tonó de voz triste.

Kick la miró, definitivamente no le gustaba ese nombre, pero viniendo de los labios de la rubia no sonaba tan mal –Si-fue lo único que salió de sus labios, lo último que vio fue a Kendall cerrar la puerta –Sopas- dijo mientras estampaba una mano en su rostro –Creo que hice algo mal- dijo al recordar la tristeza de la chica.

* * *

En cuanto cerró la puerta de la casa de los Buttowski algunas lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos, empezó a caminar con dirección a su casa, se sentía tonta por hacer todo eso por un chico que ni siquiera la quería ¿A quién rayos estaba engañando?... tal vez a ella misma, se contestó mentalmente, realmente le gustaba ese chico, ha estado enamorada de él casi toda su vida, se ha creado ilusiones con alguien _inalcanzable, _todos esos malditos besos no eran más que una mentira que quería creer.

-Lo más probable es que cuando yo muera, él haga la más grande de las fiestas e invite a toda la ciudad- se decía a ella misma con enojo.

Al abrir la puerta de su casa entró rápidamente, para su buena o mala suerte la única que estaba en casa era Linnie, la cual se encontraba leyendo un libro en la sala, al ver a su pequeña hermana entrar se puso muy feliz ya que desde que se había ido se imaginaba a su hermana cumpliendo aquel deseo que tanto anhelaba.

-¿Cómo te fue?- preguntó Linnie mientras cerraba su libro para depositar toda su atención en Kendall.

-No quiero hablar de eso- contestó con la voz apagada, Linnie notó esto al instante, quiso hablar pero su hermana no la dejo –Estaré en mi habitación- al decir esto corrió hacia las escaleras.

Lo último que escuchó Linnie fue un fuerte portazo, suspiró profundamente, era más que obvio que algo había salido mal, no quería ver a su hermana triste y menos cuando, lamentablemente, sus días estaban contados. Subió las escaleras y se dirigió a la habitación de la chica, al estar frente a la puerta tocó con delicadeza para llamar la atención de Kendall, esperó recibir respuesta de la joven rubia, pero nada, lo único que recibió fue silencio absoluto; la situación la desesperó y sin pensarlo dos veces abrió la puerta, aunque lo que vio la dejo muda y le partió el alma.

Kendall se encontraba sentada en el piso de la habitación, recargada en su cama y abrazaba sus piernas mientras parecía tener la cabeza metida entre estas, sabía que la rubia estaba llorando porque podía escuchar sus sollozos.

-Kendall… ¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó Linnie con preocupación.

Kendall al escucharla alzó su vista y miró a su hermana mayor con sus ojos rojos e hinchados -Linnie… quiero estar sola- dijo mientras desviaba la mirada de su hermana.

Linnie miró a su hermana, esa era su forma de arreglar sus problemas, alejándose de los demás, llorando en silencio, sin nadie que la apoyara, pero no más, ella no le permitiría hacer eso. Decidió ignorar las palabras de su hermana y tomo asiento justo al lado de ella, Kendall no sabía que era lo que pretendía hacer su hermana, hasta que sin previo aviso la rodeó entre sus brazos y la abrazó fuertemente.

-No estás sola Kendall- dijo sin soltar a la rubia.

Kendall al principio estaba en shock, pero poco a poco correspondió el abrazo de Linnie; realmente se sentía feliz, no recordaba la última vez que se había llevado tan bien con Linnie, le estaba demostrando que le importaba y la quería, nuevamente algunas lágrimas salían de sus ojos, pero estas no eran de tristeza, eran de alegría.

-Gracias Linnie- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

-No agradezcas- dijo sin soltar a su hermana –tengo una idea… que tal si salimos un rato ya sabes tú y yo, las hermanas Perkins ¿Qué dices?- preguntó mientras se separaba un poco de su hermana y esperaba una respuesta por parte de la rubia más joven mientras le regalaba una tierna sonrisa.

Kendall pareció dudarlo un poco, pero luego sonrió –Me encantaría- dijo sin borrar su sonrisa y limpiándose algunas lágrimas.

* * *

Ambas chicas salían muy alegres del cine, acababan de ver una comedia, no era su estilo pero era la única función disponible, al principio lo dudaron pero después decidieron arriesgarse.

-¡Vamos Linnie! Debes admitir que fue divertido- decía Kendall entre risas.

-Pues… la comedia no es mi género favorito, pero debo admitir que fue mejor de lo que esperaba- dijo Linnie con una amplia sonrisa, no tanto por la película, era más bien por su hermana, le alegraba el verla feliz.

Caminaron un poco mientras veían el hermoso cielo de la ciudad de Mellowbroock, ya estaba atardeciendo y el cielo parecía estar pintado de un bello color anaranjado.

-¿Te gustaría ir de compras conmigo?- preguntó Linnie a su hermana menor.

-¿Enserio?- preguntó Kendall muy emocionada.

Linnie sonrió por la emoción de su hermana, antes no solían salir juntas y no quería desaprovechas esta oportunidad y al parecer Kendall tampoco –Claro, digo estoy de vacaciones y con una billetera repleta de dinero que pide a gritos ser gastado en un bolso nuevo- decía mientras cerraba sus ojos y se imaginaba comprando un hermoso bolso.

Kendall rió ante los gestos tan graciosos de su hermana, definitivamente sería divertido ir de compras con ella.

No tardaron mucho en llegar al centro comercial de Mellowbroock, cuando ambas chicas entraron Linnie tomó el brazo de Kendall y la jaló para así poder recorrer todas y cada una de las tiendas. Entraron a todo tipo de tiendas, de maquillaje, de accesorios, de zapatos y en todas y en cada una de estas Linnie compraba cosas, Kendall por su parte solo observaba a su hermana comprar ya que ella no era el tipo de chica que compraba tantas cosas y menos de esas costosas que Linnie estaba tan acostumbrada a comprar.

Llegaron a una tienda de ropa, Linnie comenzó a tomar diferentes prendas en sus manos y cuando ya no pudo cargar más fue con Kendall hacia los probadores.

-Entra ahí- Le dijo a Kendall mientras señalaba los probadores.

Kendall arqueó una ceja ya que no entendía a lo que se refería su hermana -¿Para qué quieres que entre ahí?- preguntó.

Linnie rodó los ojos –Para que te pruebes la ropa, ¿para qué más entrarías a un probador?- dijo como si se tratara de lo más obvio del mundo.

-¿Qué eso no es para ti?- dijo mientras señalaba la montaña de ropa que Linnie cargaba.

-Claro que no tontita- le dijo a modo de juego –Todo lo que llevo es para ti- dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿Todo?- preguntó incrédula, Linnie por su parte solo asintió –Debes estar bromeando- dijo sin creer lo que su hermana le decía.

-Bueno…- dijo en un tono pensativo –El bolso escarlata es todo mío- dijo con un suspiro, realmente le había encantado ese bolso.

Kendall no pudo evitar reír ante el comentario de su hermana, suspiró -¿Por qué?- preguntó mirando directamente a los ojos de Linnie.

-Pues porque es el bolso más hermoso que he visto y…- trataba de explicar la mayor.

-De eso no…- interrumpió Kendall a su hermana –Me refería a la ropa y lo demás- dijo curiosa.

Linnie por fin entendió a lo que su hermana se refería y sonrió tiernamente –Kendall… cuando tú y yo éramos pequeñas, yo no te trate muy bien, lo sé y me arrepiento- suspiró -siempre quise compensarlo, estuve esperando el momento apropiado pero por desgracia…- agachó su cabeza –Ahora… ya no me queda mucho tiempo- dijo con la voz tiste mientras luchaba para que las lágrimas no salieran de sus ojos.

-Linnie yo…- Kendall estaba atónita por la confesión de hermana –Te quiero mucho Linnie- dijo con una amplia sonrisa y con una tierna mirada.

-Yo también te quiero mucho Kendall- Linnie sentía que sus lágrimas ganarían aquella lucha, pero no, no dejaría que su hermanita la viera así, tan vulnerable –Bueno… será mejor que entres ahí y te pruebes esto- dijo mientras empujaba a Kendall al probador y le entregaba la ropa.

Kendall entró al probador y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios, su hermana jamás cambiaria y eso le agradaba. Toma una de las prendas que su hermana le había dado su sonrisa desapareció de inmediato ¿Qué rayos estaba pensando Linnie? Ella no ocupaba ese tipo de ropa.

* * *

Aún seguían en los probadores, Kendall se había probado casi toda la ropa que su hermana le había escogido, solo le faltaba una última prenda.

-¡Ya sal de ahí!- dijo Linnie muy impaciente fuera del probador donde se encontraba su hermanita.

-¡No lo hare!- gritaba avergonzada Kendall desde el probador.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!- gritaba Linnie entre molesta y sorprendida.

-Me he puesto todo lo que me trajiste a pesar de que yo no me visto así, pero esto- dijo esto último mientras salía del probador y se señalaba así misma –es demasiado… ¿Cuándo me has visto vestir así?- preguntó mientras cruzaba sus brazos algo molesta.

Linnie sonrió al ver a su hermana, llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido negro entallado, algo corto pero sin escote y unos hermosos detalles en el pecho, el vestido simplemente era precioso y lograba resaltar la bella figura de su hermana, la cual Kendall se esmeraba en ocultar.

-Te vez hermosa- dijo Linnie muy contenta.

-No me gusta- dijo Kendall molesta.

-¿Bromeas? ¡Se te ve hermoso!- dijo sin dejar de sonreír, pero al ver el gesto de desaprobación por parte de su hermana menor, se le ocurrió una idea –Ven conmigo- dijo mientras la jalaba del brazo.

La guió hasta donde estaba un enorme espejo, Kendall arqueó una ceja -¿Qué esperas? Mírate- dijo su hermana con los brazos cruzados, impaciente por ver la reacción de Kendall cuando se vea en aquel bello vestido.

Kendall se acercó al espejo y cuando estuvo frente a este sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión, Linnie tenía razón, era un hermoso vestido, tenía que admitir que no se veía mal, incluso ese vestido la hacía sentir… bonita –Creo que… no está mal…- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

Linnie al escuchar aquello sonrió ampliamente –Yo siempre tengo razón- dijo satisfecha, Kendall solo negó con la cabeza un poco divertida –Bien… nos llevaremos el vestido y la demás ropa que se te veía linda, así que cámbiate- le indicó a su hermana.

-A ti no te puedo decir que no- dijo Kendall encogiendo los hombros mientras caminaba nuevamente con dirección al probador.

-Ya estas aprendiendo- dijo con una sonrisa mientras le guiñaba un ojo, cuando Kendall entró al probador, Linnie miró en su reloj la hora -¿Qué tal si después de pagar vamos a comer algo?- preguntó a Kendall.

-Me parece bien- Contestó alegre Kendall aun dentro de aquel probador.

Cuando terminaron de pagar ambas chicas se dirigieron al primer restaurante que encontraron, una pizzería, era un lugar pequeño pero se veía realmente encantador; al entrar ambas se sentaron en una mesa que estaba junto a una ventana, por dentro el lugar era aún más bello que por fuera, ambas quedaron maravilladas con el lugar; para ambas no fue difícil ordenar a que cada quien tenía su pizza favorita.

-No soy una amante de la pizza, pero el aroma del lugar es esquicito- dijo Linnie con una enorme sonrisa, mientras esperaban su orden.

-Sí y el lugar es muy lindo- dijo Kendall emocionada.

-Kendall… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- dijo Linnie un poco pensativa.

-Si…- contestó un poco nerviosa al ver el semblante de su hermana.

-¿Por qué escogiste esto?- Kendall la miró extrañada, no entendía a lo que se refería su hermana –digo… te queda poco tiempo, pudiste escoger cualquier cosa… visitar todos esos lugares que deseabas ver desde que eras niña, conocer otras culturas, aprender a hacer algo, no se… cualquier otra cosa que no fuera quedarte en Mellowbroock para eso- dijo refiriéndose a la última voluntad de su hermana -¿Qué tiene de especial ese chico?- preguntó con curiosidad, desde que hermana le había contado todo tenía esa enorme duda en la cabeza.

Kendall no esperaba esa pregunta por parte de su hermana, sonrió ampliamente ¿Qué que tenia de especial? Era Kick Buttowski, un chico verdaderamente especial y único –Él es increíble, es un chico asombroso, parecer ser rudo pero en el fondo no lo es, lo sé… antes cualquiera que nos hubiera visto afirmaría que nos odiábamos pero con el paso del tiempo lo conocí a fondo y me di cuenta de que realmente es un chico tierno y muy atento, si puede ayudar a alguien lo hace, jamás rompe promesas y es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por las personas que él realmente aprecia… él…- suspiró – es un chico muy lindo… y guapo- dijo esto último con la cara sonrojada intentando no mirar a Linnie a los ojos.

Linnie dejó escapar algunas risitas, lo cual molesto un poco a Kendall –No te enojes hermanita- trató de remediar la mayor de las rubias –Es solo que jamás pese verte tan enamorada- dijo Linnie con una sonrisa mientras veía a su hermana.

Kendall no pudo evitar sonrojarse -Bueno… yo…- intentó decir algo pero se sentía nerviosa, era la primera vez q hablaba abiertamente de esa tema con alguien.

-Ahora empiezo a recordar a ese Kick- dijo interrumpiendo a su hermana mientras ponía una mano en su barbilla –Es el pequeño hermanito de Brad… bueno no tan pequeño ahora- dijo al recordar al chico –pero… ¿No llevaba puesto un traje de acróbata?- preguntó curiosa.

-Pues… cuando teníamos 14 la escuela prohibió ese tipo de vestimenta e inclusive le hicieron quitarse el casco, hizo todo lo posible por evitar todo eso pero al final sus padres terminaron obligándolo, según él ahora se "inspira" en la vestimenta de Rock Callahan- explicó Kendall.

-¿Le gusta Rock Callahan?- preguntó con una ceja arqueada.

-Lo admira mucho- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Sabes muchas cosas sobre ese chico- dijo Linnie con una amplia sonrisa, intentaba poner nerviosa a su hermana, le encantaba hacer eso, además la plática era divertida.

-Tal vez un poco- decía Kendall con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Recuerdo que te pelabas mucho con ese niño- dijo recordando –pero bien dicen… del odio al amor, solo hay un paso- dijo de nuevo con su sonrisa.

Kendall se ruborizo un poco, su hermana tenía razón, nadie sabía que le gustaba aquel chico por obvias razones, desde que tenía memoria ella y Kick habían peleado por cualquier cosa y eran muy pocos los buenos recuerdos, él siempre le había llevado la contraria y eso le molestaba peor a la vez le encantaba.

No pudieron continuar aquella conversación ya que aquel mesero que las había atendido antes regresaba con las órdenes de ambas. La noche transcurrió de lo más normal, Kendall admitió que su día no había empezado del todo bien, pero al finalizar fue de lo mejor.

**Hasta aquí este cap chicos c: espero que les haya gustado, perdonen las faltas de ortografía tan terribles y por la tardanza D: por la escuela y eso no he podido escribir eso, lo bueno es que hace unos días me entregaron los resultados de la universidad y me aceptaron wiiiii c: soy feliz xD**

**Bueno a contestar reviews :D**

**Enmascarada-sm: esta bien diré que tienes gripe pero ya o llores Q.Q que bueno que te gustara mi historia y si también te entiendo me paso algo similar hace ya varios años y es feo, pero lo bueno es que tu primo esta bien, eso es lo importante c:**

******buhodormido: No agradezcas lo de tus fic la verdad es que son muy buenos c: y gracias que bueno que te haya gustado el cap anterior y si siento que yo también llorare y eso que soy yo la que escribe T.T**

**********cyberakuma1: que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo y espero que este también sea de tu agrado n.n**

**********akira: perdón si te hago llorar D: no es mi intención también soy muy sentimental tal vez por eso hago tanto dramita con esto xD que bueno que te guste el fic espero disfrutes este cap n.n**

**********Skidzeez: gracia por tu comentario que bueno que te gustara mi fic la verdad es que tu comentario me hizo el día muchas gracias de verdad c: y pues ya por fin aquí esta la actualización espero que te guste el cap**

**********Bueno creo que eso es todo c: gracias a todos los que leen el fic y si los llego a hacer llorar lo siento :c no es mi intención D: bueno nos leemos luego suerte! :D**


End file.
